


Powerless

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Superiorverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Nasty Sandwich, Rough Oral Sex, Superheroes, Tentacle Rape, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Meet Powerlass. She's one of Superior City's most powerful superheroes. So why does everyone in town think of her as a punchline?Please read chapter notes for content warnings.





	1. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: this chapter contains sexual humiliation and assault of a woman by a group of men.

"Stop right there, evildoers!"

The four men spun, the lookout holding up his gun while the other three paused their efforts to stuff more cash into their duffel bag. The blonde standing in the bank's doorway stood tall—well, tall for five foot three—gold boots wide apart and gold-gloved hands on her waist. "I'll give you one chance to drop the money, and your weapons, and turn yourself in. Otherwise, you're going to feel the wrath of...Powerlass!"

The blonde posed for dramatic effect, chin and chest thrust proudly outward. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before the lookout snorted. "Powerless? The fuck kind of superhero name is Powerless?"

The blonde's triumphant smirk crumpled a little around the edges. "Wh...no! No, Power-LASS!"

"Yeah no shit she's 'Powerless,'" one of the others chimed in, "look at her, she's just some slut in a homemade costume."

The blonde's cheeks burned. "Wh...hey! I...I'm bulletproof, okay? I'm invincible, and I have super strength and super senses and everything, okay!"

The lookout chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you must be invincible. Otherwise you'd die of embarrassment in that slutty Halloween costume."

"Yeah, I can see two bullets she's not immune to!" the guy holding the bag cackled. When the blonde followed their eyes downward she gasped, her hands snapping up to cover the prominent bumps of her nipples poking obviously through her white leotard.

"St...stop it! I just...it was too tight across the chest and it's cold out, and—"

"Too tight across the chest is right. What's your real superpower, not tipping over with those giant melons?"

"Yeah, that ain't the only place it's too tight either, check out that camel toe!"

The blonde yelped, one hand dropping to cover her nearly-exposed crotch while the other strained across her overgrown chest to cover both high-beams. "Jus...just stop, okay? You...you can't talk to a superhero that way!"

"Ooh, or what, you're gonna beat us up?" the lookout guffawed. "Be worth it to watch that fat ass jiggle while you try to fight!"

The blonde's plump lips curled into a pout against her beet-red face, and without any more warning she surged forward and launched a ferocious left hook at the lookout. Of course, even if she hadn't still had her other hand crossed over her chest he would have dodged out of the way and blinked in shock.

"W...are you fucking serious? Do you know anything about—" The next shot was more of a wild slap against his chest, but at least it connected. The other three suddenly stopped laughing as the lookout tumbled ten feet to land at the base of the loan officer's desk. The lookout groaned and shook his head dazedly. "What the...are you fucking crazy? You coulda killed me!"

The blonde's hands shot up to cover her mouth, as if drawn there by the dainty gasp. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry! I told you, I have super strength, I don't always—aaaah!" One of the others had taken the opportunity to get behind her and grab a fistful of her long blond hair, jerking her to her knees. With her hands scrabbling to free her hair, there was nothing stopping his other hand from digging nails-first into the flimsy material stretched across her collar. She screamed as he yanked down and the material split all the way down to her utility belt, her huge, bare breasts popping out of the leotard under the four robbers' hungry gazes. "Wh...let...let me go! Let! Me! Go!"

"Holy shit, this slut oughta change her name to the F-Cup Avenger!" The one behind her laughed his agreement and slapped one of her breasts, jiggling as she tried to pull free, while the one who'd spoken pulled out his phone. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"You think they got a porn site just for superheroes, or should we put this up on one of the regular ones?"

"No, stop, pl...please!"

"Ha, I bet the internet'd love to see some of that Powerless pussy, too..."

"No, no no no please, let go!" The blonde tried to squirm as the lookout righted himself and closed on them, pulling the already too-tight material hugging her crotch out and to the side. Her cheeks went even redder; her entire vagina was now exposed, and the one with the phone was just getting closer.

"Holy shit, you think all superheroes have twats like that? No wonder she had fuckin' camel toe!" The blonde thrashed weakly as two of his knuckles grazed the puffy outer lips of her shaved mound. "Damn that's smooth. We got a superhero here who looks like a fuckin' porn star!"

"You think she acts like a porn star too?" the one hold her growled into her ear. The men laughed harder, and the blonde started to thrash and scream. "Come on, Powerslut, don't act like you've never done a money shot before..."

The blonde's eyes went wide as the two guys whose hands weren't occupied unzipped their pants and pulled out their packages, already hard from watching her and getting harder as they started stroking them. "What do you want," the lookout asked, "face or tits?"

"Face," the other guy cackled, and the lookout grinned.

"Works for me!"

The blonde tried to struggle, only to yelp when the man holding her delivered a brutal slap to the bouncing flesh of her butt. "St...stop, please! I...you can't do this, I...I'm a superhero!"

"Oh, yeah, you're a superhero," the lookout grunted as he he furiously jerked, "well when we're done with you you'll have to change your name to Captain Cumdumpster!"

He pulled his hand back and thrust his hips forward, and the blonde shrieked as ropes of hot, sticky white jetted out to paint gelatinous lines across her bare, heaving chest. Before she could even recover from that embarrassment the other man grunted, and suddenly her red face and teary eyes and pouting mouth were all covered in semen. When the man behind her let go she dropped to her backside, legs pressed together and arms scrambling to cover her exposed parts. As she tried not to cry, the men just laughed harder.

But then their laughter was drowned out by the sound of sirens. The lookout growled. "Shit! Who was keeping an eye on the fucking time?"

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta—"

"Freeze! SCPD, put your hands in the air!"

As police officers streamed into the tiny bank branch and the robbers dropped to their knees, the blonde slumped in place, just trying to cover her shame all the harder.

All in a day's work.


	2. The Lair

"Police say the bank was about to close for the afternoon, and the robbers allowed the employees to leave before they started emptying the safe. All four men are now in custody. Police also rescued local superheroine Powerlass, who had attempted to foil the robbery but was overpowered by the gunmen. Our reporters on the scene asked Powerlass about the robbery, but she refused to comment, despite what looked like significant damage to her—"

Jesse looked up from the TV when she heard the window, already wide eyes going wider. "Susie? Are you okay, I just saw the news, I—" By the time Jesse reached the window, the last of her roommate's strength gave out and the blonde superheroine collapsed into her arms, sobbing. "Oh. Oh baby, hey, it's okay, come on, let's just...sit down, okay?"

"I...I just wa...want to be a...a superhero," Susie gasped, pulling off her gold domino mask and furiously scrubbing at the tears and traces of dried cum running down her face while trying to hold her shredded costume to her body. "I just wa...want to help people, but I always screw it up, I'm so stupid..."

"Oh, baby, come on, you're not...stupid, you're just..." As Jesse trailed off, Susie started crying again, making Jesse squirm as the blonde's head was suddenly buried in her lap. "Whoa, wait, these jeans are really expens...no, okay, never mind. Just...just let it out."

And Susie did, crying harder, and Jesse tried not to squirm as her gorgeous, busty, essentially naked roommate pressed her breasts against the side of her leg and snuggled her gasping mouth right between her thighs. Jesse bit her lip, the hand stroking Susie's hair getting tighter and tighter as she fantasized about pulling Susie's mouth down to—

"Shower! That...that's what you need, baby, why don't we get you in a nice shower, huh? That'll make you feel better."

Susie sniffed, lifting her head out of Jesse's lap, big blue eyes wide and hopeful. "O...okay." She sat up, arms crossed over her heaving chest and the scraps of cloth failing to cover it. "Th...thank you, Jess. You're such a good friend."

Jesse shot up and headed for the two-bedroom apartment's shared bath. "Yep, that's what I am! I am a...super-good, innocent, platonic friend with amazing self-control..."

"What?"

"Nothing! You just...get out of your costume and I'll oh my god, yeah, just like that!" Jesse squeezed her eyes shut as her curvaceous, naked, and completely unassuming roommate tiptoed past her into the bathroom. "I'll just, um...I'll get to work on your costume, and then when you get out we can order some food, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Jess."

Jesse was still standing in the bathroom door, facing out and very conscious of that fact. "Don't mention it. I'm just going to...be in my room, with the door locked. And if you hear anything buzzing that's the sewing machine."

"Um, okay. I won't be in here too long. Hey...can we just stay in and snuggle and watch a movie tonight?"

Jesse bit her lip. "Yep! Sounds great! I'll snuggle with you whenever you want!"

Susie let out a sigh as the water hissed on. "I love you, Jess. You're an amazing friend."

Jesse walked out of the bathroom, thighs squeezed together and teeth practically drawing blood, and walked straight into her bedroom. This girl was going to kill her.

* * *

By the time Susie got out of the shower, Jesse actually was working on her costume. She looked up from the sewing machine when she heard the knock on her door frame to see Susie standing there in her big pink bathrobe, wet and smiling.

"Feel better, baby?"

"Yeah. Thanks. And...thanks for doing my costume too, I know it must take so much time and money and I—"

"No, come on, all I have to do is reinforce the seams and add the emblem. Besides, my trust fund has a clothes budget, Dad doesn't make me itemize it. So what do you think about black this time?"

"Oh, okay. I mean, I think the last white one was a little, um...obvious." Susie's cheeks went red and Jesse tried not to think about it.

"Er, well, I don't think the black is going to be much better. I mean the only way to get these without tipping anyone off is from the dance supply place, and they don't really make ballerinas with your...assets."

Susie frowned. "Jess, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course baby."

"Am I fat?"

"What?"

Susie shifted nervously. "It's just...those guys at the bank kept talking about my 'fat ass,' and there are all those comments online about how 'thicc' I am, and Annie Rexia called me 'SuperChubs,' and—"

"Baby, are you seriously taking body image notes from a supervillain who named herself after her eating disorder?" Susie shrugged moodily, and Jesse stood up with a sigh. "Baby, you're so gorgeous. And yeah, I mean, you've got boobs and a butt and a hot, sexy, amazing, delic...er, a belly, but that's because you're a woman, you know?"

Susie frowned. "I wish I had your body," she mumbled as she looked down at her tall, slim roommate's camisole and skinny jeans. "You're so sexy. I bet if you decided to start dating you wouldn't have nearly the trouble with guys I do."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Jesse ground out through clenched teeth. She cleared her throat. "Hey come on, why don't we order some dinner. Do you want Chinese? Pizza?"

"Um, pizza sounds good?"

"Okay. Let's get some pizza. You go get into your PJs, I'll order. Rick's, half-mushroom half-Hawaiian?"

Susie beamed and threw her arms around Jesse's shoulders for a parting hug that wrapped her warm, wet, plush body around her roommate's and a wet, noisy kiss against her cheek. "You always know just what I like!"

As Susie bounced over to her own bedroom door, Jesse forced a smile. "Don't mention it! Buddy! You get changed, I'm just going to...order in my room. With the door locked. And if you hear anything buzzing that's...the...phone."

* * *

Later that night, as the movie wound down and the leftover pizza cooled, Jesse shook her head as she combed her fingers through Susie's hair. "You need to get another hobby."

Susie shifted her head in her roommate's lap. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you spend all this time out there being a superhero, and then you come back and we watch superhero movies."

"I just like them."

"But they're so unrealistic! There's never anything about having to deal with the police or the insurance companies, or—"

"Of course not, they're movies. They're supposed to be fun, not realistic."

Jesse shook her head with a fond smile. "God, how are you such a sweetheart?"

Susie blushed. "Come on..."

"I'm serious. You're sweet, and you're selfless, and you see the best in everyone, and I..." Jesse stopped herself and cleared her throat. "I mean, it's no wonder you want to be a superhero."

"Yeah, even if I suck at it."

"You don't suck. I mean...if you hadn't been there, those bank robbers would have gotten away, right?"

Susie snorted. "Oh yeah. All I have to do is show up wherever criminals are and get naked so they're distracted until the cops come. I'll be famous!"

"No, I mean...did you see any other superheroes there? These guys robbed a bank in broad daylight, and since it was four nobodies and some tiny savings and loan branch none of the capes cared. But you did." Jesse squeezed Susie's shoulder. "Because you're a real hero."

Susie sniffed. "You're so nice to me. I wish I could find a guy who was as sweet as you. And as smart. And as funny. And as hot. And as rich, and as supportive, and as good a cook...wow, I just realized...if you were a guy you'd be like my dream guy. Weird, huh?"

Jesse grimaced. "Yeah. Heh. Weird." In the awkward silence that followed, she cleared her throat. "Susie...do you ever think about maybe—"

Susie sat up, bouncing excitedly out of Jesse's lap and pointing at the screen. "Ooh, this is my favorite part!"

Jesse sank back into the couch with a groan.


	3. The Cover

"Excuse me, Miss, can you help me?"

The eager blonde spun around with a smile to face her latest customer, arms crossed in front of her and only drawing attention to how strained her too-small uniform polo was across her chest. "Oh, sorry! Yes, hi, welcome to Foot Power, my name is Susie, how can I help you?"

The middle-aged man in the suit smiled down at her. "I was...looking for some shoes for my...wife. Do you have fancy, sort of...sexy women's shoes?"

"Oh. Um...yes, sir. Right back here."

The man followed close behind her as she approached the high-end women's shoes and fingered a strappy black stiletto. "Maybe...something like this?"

"Oh yeah," the man breathed, "yeah, like that. Would you wear a sexy, slutty shoe like that?"

Susie pursed her lips. "Um...maybe? I guess? I'm not really good at walking in these little heels..."

"Oh but, uh, maybe for your boyfriend, huh? You'd wear those slutty little strappy heels if he asked you to?"

Suise shrugged. "Um, I guess?"

The man grinned, his breathing getting heavier. "What else would you do with those shoes, huh? Would you make him lick them when he was a bad boy?"

Suise fidgeted. "Um, I don't know..."

"Would you...nng...would you stick your foot in his mouth, huh? And order him to suck on that nasty, slutty bad girl shoe?"

"Um, I guess if he wanted me to..."

"Oh yeah, you'd shove your whole foot in his mouth, wouldn't you? Then you'd rub those sexy, skanky heels all over his face, and...hnnnng!"

"Um...are you okay, sir?" Susie blinked, and the man cleared his throat and stood up straighter.

"I'm fine. Excuse me, I have to go," he muttered, grabbing a package of socks from the end of the aisle and holding them in front of him at waist level as he headed back toward the counter.

Susie watched him go, shrugged, and went back to restocking the sandals. All in a day's work.


	4. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves menstrual oral sex and blood play.

"Come on, get inside, before anyone sees you."

Powerlass dropped down through the warehouse's open window onto the dirt-covered floor below, one of the muscular, rock-skinned Avalanche Brothers catching her by the waist while the other dropped down after her. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, um...thanks for letting me help, guys."

Stonecold snorted. "Don't get all mushy. We only asked you because you're the only other person we know who ever works during the day."

The blonde pouted, and Rockhard grinned. "Aw, don't listen to him, everybody knows how much fun you are to...work with." His hands slid down her hips, squeezing her ass lightly. "You know, when we're done here you could come back to the House of Rock and check out some of our trophies..."

She blushed. "I, um...thanks, but I should probably just go home. I'm not feeling really great."

"Oh, are you sick?"

"No. Just, um...I'm having some...cramps."

"Ugh, gross!" Stonecold spat over his shoulder as he prodded the floor with his foot. "We don't want to hear about that shit! This is why bitches shouldn't be superheroes!"

Rockhard let go of her hips. "Hey, come on bro, at least we know why her costume's red today, right?" The blonde blushed as the two brothers laughed. "Hey babe, why don't you check upstairs while we dig up all the little shitty vampires she made?"

"Oh. Um...okay." Powerlass left the two super-brothers to their work and climbed up the rickety stairs, their conversation echoing through the empty warehouse.

"Bro, that chick's a fucking idiot. You want people to find out we're working with her?"

"Hey, come on, you see that bank heist video? She's a nasty slut, and I bet she puts out tonight!"

Powerlass winced as she reached the office looking out over the warehouse floor, blood rushing to her face. Unfortunately, that was just what the person hiding in the office wanted. The blonde let out a gasp as long, sharp fingernails closed around her throat, a pair of leather-clad boobs pressing against her back.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Powerlass thrashed, trying to wriggle her way out of the vampire's grasp, but it was too tight. "You'll never get away with this, Dracuella!"

The vampire seductress who'd been terrorizing the Seafood District chuckled in her ear. "Oh, won't I?" Powerlass gasped again as she heard the sounds of combat from the warehouse floor. "My thralls will take care of your friends. And now, with the blood of a superhero like you in my veins, I'll be unstoppable!"

Powerlass screamed as Dracuella bit down hard on her neck and began to suck. She could feel her face and chest heat up as blood rushed upward; it hurt, but to her shock she found that the other woman sucking on her neck actually felt...good.

Dracuella pulled back, looked down at the hickey she'd left behind, and blinked. "What the fuck? Why can't I suck your blood?"

Powerlass swallowed, still shaking from the strange pleasure of the sexy vampire's mouth. "Um, well, you see, my skin's kind of like...I guess, impenetrable?"

"What? Bullshit! I'm a vampire, biting people's my whole thing!"

"Um, sorry..."

Dracuella bit back down on the tenderized skin and Powerlass squealed, her hips bucking out of her control. Her cheeks were on fire, her lips quivering as Dracuella licked and nibbled and bit and sucked every inch of her throat. "Omigosh...st...stop..."

Dracuella did with a huff. "This is bullshit! I just...need to try thinner skin!"

Before Powerlass could ask what that meant, the vampire queen's long, razor-sharp, blood-red fingernails lashed out, shredding the front of her costume just like almost every time she went out. She yelped as Dracuella spun her around, still holding her by the neck, but before she could take advantage of the change in position her eyes squeezed shut in shock and ecstasy as Dracuella bit down on her exposed breast, hard.

"Ah! Omigosh, what are you...mm...stop it, I...oh, oh gosh..." The blonde had to bite down on her own lip to keep from moaning, just like the pale, curvaceous vamp was biting down on her boob. Just like with her neck the vampire's mouth licked and sucked and bit down hard over every inch, even biting down on her nipple. When that happened, Powerlass couldn't help but squeal. "Omigosh! Omigosh, what...what are you...aah!"

The vampire let go of her nipple with a frustrated pop. "Ugh! Come on, there's got to be...this is fucking stupid, I can smell blood, how can you not be blee..." As Powerlass came back down from the heights of pleasure, her fluttering eyes followed Dracuella's down to the gently-bulging crotch of her suit. Before she could even scream, the vampire's claws tore open the little patch of red leotard, revealing the padding that had been sewn in, stained with... Dracuella's eyes went wide. When she leaned in with her mouth open, Powerlass was finally able to flailingly kick her away.

"Wh...what are you doing, I...I'm not a...a lesbi..."

Dracuella scowled, cheeks flushed red with stolen blood against her chalk-white skin. "Ugh, ew! I'm not either! This isn't...I just...need your blood, and this is the only way I'm going to get it! I'm not...into this kind of thing!"

"Well neither am I, so why don't you just...just not do it?"

"Nice try! I need superhero blood, but I can't drink from those two rock assholes, so...I mean, I get how gross this is, okay? It's not like I'm...turned on or anything!"

Powerlass flushed. "Neither am I! I just...I'm really hormonal because of my cycle, and...aaaah!" The blonde's head tipped back as Dracuella's crimson mouth burrowed into her slightly moist—only slightly, because she definitely wasn't getting turned on by this—mound. She squealed as she felt the vampire's long, cool tongue wriggle deep inside her, lapping for blood and making her hips jerk completely beyond her control. Her breathing was getting sharper and sharper, her bare boobs bouncing as Dracuella sucked down the liquid gushing from between her legs. It felt like there was a river flooding out of her, but there was no way she was bleeding that heavily...not that the liquid could have been anything else, because she definitely wasn't getting off on this! "Omigosh! Omigosh omigosh yes, yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyes..."

"Holy shit, dude! Holy fucking shit, I told you! I told you she was a total fucking slut!"

Dracuella and Powerlass both shot straight up to find the Avalanche Brothers in the doorway, holding up their smartphones and grinning. Powerlass squealed and desperately tried to pull her tattered costume back up over her naked body, while Dracuella backed away and hastily wiped at her wet, messy face.

"Nononowait, wait, it's not...I just needed to drink her blood!"

"Yeah she was just...my skin's impenetrable and she needed superhero blood and—"

"I'm not a lesbo, okay? I know how this...I just needed to drink her blood!"

"Yeah she just needed to drink my blood! You...you guys can't tell anyone, we were just...she just needed to drink my blood!"

The brothers shared a look, a grin, and then turned to run. With little more than a panicked look between them, Dracuella and Powerlass sprinted out of the office after them.

* * *

Jesse groaned, lying back on the couch, pressing the heating pad against her belly, and letting the quiet seep into her head. She shouldn't have approved of Susie going out and fighting while she was on her cycle, but since they'd synced up she was grateful for the peace and quiet. At least, until something clattered in through the window and she bolted upright to find Susie flushed, panicky, sweating and, as usual after a mission, basically naked. "Wh...what happened?"

Susie winced. "Um...there was a...vampire. And then we had to chase some...is there ice cream?"

"Bottom shelf, chocolate chunk."

Susie crossed to the kitchen with a groan while Jesse made room on the couch. "You're such a good friend."

Jesse rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's me," she mumbled, "gal pal for life."

Susie dropped down to the couch with a moody sigh, digging a spoon into the ice cream before offering one to Jesse. As they ate, Susie licked her lips and looked deep into Jesse's eyes. "Hey...Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's about...being with girls. You know...that way."

Jesse tried to keep her eyes from bugging out of her skull. She swallowed. "S...sure."

Susie licked her lips, slowly, and Jesse had to bite hers to keep from doing the same. "I was just wondering if um..." The blonde took a deep breath, then blurted out "If a girl puts her mouth on your...you know, and you kind of...like it...does that make you a lesbian?"

Jesse's spoon dropped into her lap. "What?"

Susie bit her lip. "Or does...does it not count if she's a vampire and she's only doing it to suck your blood? That doesn't count, right? Even if she spent a lot of time sucking on your boobs first and you maybe had a...you know..."

Jesse blinked, pulled the heating pad off of her lap, and stood up. "That's it. I'm going to bed."


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves a man pressuring a woman into sex acts she isn't comfortable with.

Susie took a deep breath, smoothing down the lines of the flattering silver dress that clung to her curves and then giving Jesse a nervous smile. "So...how do I look?"

"Oh. Uh...I mean, you look..." Jesse let her eyes dip down, and back up, and back down again, then swallowed hard. "Heartbreaking."

"Um...thanks. I guess."

Jesse cleared her throat, shook her head, and stepped toward the kitchen and the sink half-full of dirty dishes to give herself something else to focus on. "So...who exactly is this guy?"

"Well, I um...his name's Dylan. I met him at work."

"Oh. Okay. Isn't...dating a customer kind of...I don't know."

"Oh! No, um...my other...work."

Jesse couldn't stop herself from turning around. "Oh! You mean...he's a...a super."

"Yeah. I...I can't really tell you his secret identity or anything, but...we both showed up to this flaming apartment building last week, he helped me save some people, then when my suit kind of...burned off he was really nice about it even though I was so embarrassed. Anyway, he was just so sweet, and he asked me out, and—"

"Yeah, got it."

Susie smiled gingerly, trying to find her way around her roommate's prickly mood. "Hey, you know...I could see if he has a friend. That way we could go out on dates together!"

Jesse clenched her jaw shut. "That won't be necessary."

"Oh. Okay." Before things could get any worse, there was a jaunty knock at the door. "Well, that's him. I should...get going."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah. Well...bye."

"Bye."

Susie opened the door to reveal a slick-looking young guy with muscular arms and a confident smirk. "Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

As they headed out, Jesse turned back from the dishes. "Hey, Susie?" They paused, and she sighed. "Have fun."

"Thanks! I won't be too late!"

"Oh yes you will," the guy murmured, and Susie giggled. When the door closed, Jesse turned back to the sink with a scowl.

She was going to do the _fuck_ out of these dishes.

* * *

"Omigosh! Omigosh yes, yesyesyesyesyesyesaaaaaah!" Susie's hips jerked back, her muscles clenching down on Dylan's hard, pumping shaft as his hands grabbed her bouncing butt.

"Aw, fuck! Holy shit you're tight, this hot little cunt's so fucking tight..."

Susie blushed, burying her face even deeper in Dylan's sheets. "D...don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing..."

"No, come on...that video online of you and Dracuella lezzing it up, now that's embarrassing..."

"I...I told you, that's not...she was just drinking my blood!" Susie whined. Dylan chuckled.

"I know, babe, I know. You're your own woman. Your own superpowered, insanely sexy woman who's not afraid to have some fun..."

When that statement was punctuated by Dylan slipping out and poking at her back door, Susie gasped. "Wh...I...I don't know, I...I don't usually..."

"Come on, babe, you're gonna love it. I'll even give you a special treat to make sure..."

Scared, intrigued, and most importantly naturally submissive, Susie swallowed and nodded. "O...okay. Just...be gentle."

"Don't worry, babe, you know I can't really hurt you..."

Susie was about to point out that just because he couldn't do any damage didn't mean it wouldn't hurt when "Omigosh nonono stop it hurts! It hurts it hurts it hurts!"

"I know, babe, you just gotta relax, okay? Relax this big, fat, sexy ass..."

Susie moaned as Dylan's hands rubbed her butt, squeezing and massaging and surreptitiously pulling her cheeks wider so he could push in a little farther. "Mm, wait, I...ah! It hurts too much..."

"Come on, I told you, just relax, once you start to relax you're gonna fucking love it, I promise..."

Susie tried to force herself to take deep breaths, to loosen her clenching muscle, but it still hurt as he filled her up. She let out a sigh of relief when he started to pull out, but that just made it easier for him to pump back in.

"Ah! Omigosh, it...no, I..."

"Shh, it's okay, babe, you're a good little slut, aren't you?" Susie nodded, cheeks on fire and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as Dylan's hands split up to stroke her hair as well as her ass. "Well good little sluts get a special treat just like Daddy promised..."

Susie gasped in pain as Dylan started to piston in and out, faster and faster, but at the same time the little hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand up. She felt a tingle under her skin where Dylan's hand moved down her neck to grab one of her big, bouncing boobs, then down her stomach, then down to cup her sore, open sex. By the time she put together the feeling of static electricity licking at her lips with the knowledge of what Dylan's powers were, it was too late to object. It was too late to do anything but scream and buck her hips, crying and wailing into the pillow as she clenched and gushed and every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. Her butthole was clenching too, and she could just barely feel Dylan's hot, sticky load erupt inside her before she collapsed.

When she came back to her senses a few seconds later, Dylan was staring down at her with a look that was half-afraid, half-confused, and half-horny. "What the fuck was that?"

Susie blushed as she rolled over, batting damp hair out of her eyes and gasping for air and pressing her thighs together hoping to hide how soaked they were. "I...I never tell people, but...elec...electricity is my...my one weakness."

Dylan blinked. Then, slowly, he grinned. "So...I'm your only weakness?" Susie blushed as Dylan laughed and grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her up for a kiss. "Jesus you're so fucking hot..." Susie smiled, then Dylan's grip pushed her head down to his messy, drooping shaft. "Now be a good little slut and clean me up."

Susie hesitated, her stomach turning at the thought of putting something that had just been in her butt into her mouth, but then she felt a tingle of static on the fingers in her hair.

Susie swallowed.


	6. The Team-Up, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves women being manipulated into sex acts by another woman.

"Dyl...I mean, Greased Lightning, where are you?"

"Huh?" the voice on the other end of her phone said.

"We were supposed to go out patrolling together, you said you'd meet me on top of that drug store on 5th."

"Oh...uh, yeah, sorry, something came up, something really important."

"What?"

"Oh you know, just...hero stuff," he said over the feminine giggling in the background. Powerlass pouted.

"But...everyone knows that Dracuella and Venus Flytrap are doing a villain team-up, that's why we were gonna do a hero team-up!"

"Aw come on, you don't need me for that. You're super strong, you can take them." Powerlass smiled, glowing a little at the compliment. "Besides, when she's around you I hear Dracuella can't help going down, you know?"

Powerlass blushed and cupped her phone tighter against her ear as if anyone else could hear it. "That's not funny," she hissed.

Something rustled in the background of the call. "Hey listen, I have to go, something...mm, yeah...something big just came up! You'll do great! Bye!"

"Bye. I lov—"

"Oh shit, wait—" There was a slurping, smacking sound, and the call cut out. Powerlass looked down at her phone with a pout; whatever Greased Lightning was fighting must have been really gross with all those wet noises and all that groaning. Well, she'd just have to stop the bad guys on her own, wouldn't she?

The abandoned, overgrown graveyard down by the water was the perfect place for a vampire and a plant-mutant supervillainess to ply their evil trades. Powerlass brushed through the spiky foliage, trying to be quiet; who knew what vampire minions or botanical traps were lurking among the abandoned gravestones!

Well, none, apparently, the blonde concluded as she emerged into the parking lot in front of the old office. Oh, well. Powerlass crept forward; as she approached the door, her super senses alerted her to the sounds of heavy breathing and things smashing and the smells of sweat and blood. She gasped; the two villains must be fighting someone in there, probably another hero! Powerlass reeled back, raised her leg, and kicked the door in with a mighty boom. She jumped through the ruined doorway after it just in time to see Dracuella detach her mouth from her green-haired partner in crime.

"It...it's not what it looks like!" Dracuella squealed, pulling up the black leather corset cup that had been dislodged by Venus Flytrap's fondling. "We weren't...she was just working on a new pheromone and she spilled some on me! We're not like that, I swear!"

"Speak for yourself," Venus Flytrap muttered archly, one finger wiping away a smudge of Dracuella's blood-red lipstick from the corner of her mouth. Dracuella's cheeks went even redder.

"What I mean is...I wasn't...it was just the pheromone! I'm not into girls like that or anything!" She turned her glowing red eyes to Powerlass. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Ugh, Dracuella, darling, she's not going to tell anyone," Venus Flytrap said with a sigh. "Because we're going to capture her and experiment on and/or kill her?"

Dracuella blinked. "Oh." She grinned, baring her fangs. "Right!"

Powerlass shrieked as suddenly Dracuella was on top of her, grunting and breathing heavily as their voluptuous, super-strong bodies grappled and rubbed against each other. "Yes, that's right, wrestle her to the ground!" Venus Flytrap laughed, leaning over the table full of botanical samples against which she and the vampire had been making out for purely scientific reasons. "Don't let her use those thick, powerful thighs to pin you…"

"My thighs aren't thick!" Powerlass whined as she attempted to do just that, wrapping one leg behind Dracuella's back and accidentally mashing her spandex-covered crotch right up against the squirming vampire seductress'. She sucked in a gasp while Dracuella let out a moan. "Um, a...are you—"

"No," the vampire whimpered, "I'm just...the pheromones! I'm still...nngh!"

Powerlass couldn't stop herself from moaning too as Dracuella's leather-coated crotch ground down hard against hers. She reached her arms up to try to pull away only for them to get tangled with Dracuella's and send them tumbling across the dirty floor.

"That's right," Venus Flytrap shouted giddily, "now tear her costume open and torture her nipples, that'll show her!"

"Yeah!" Dracuella disentangled one of her sharp-nailed hands, and the blonde's eyes went wide.

"No!" It was too late, though; Dracuella's crimson nails once again tore open her costume and made her big, heaving bust bounce free. Powerlass squealed as the vampire's fingers pinched down hard on her thick pink nipples; she tried to wriggle free, but that only made the humping, grinding friction between their mounds worse. As her head thrashed she caught sight of Venus Flytrap leering at them from over the table, licking her green lips as one hand slipped out of sight. The blonde's eyes went wide. "Wait, st...stop, I think she wants to watch us...aaaah!"

Powerlass tipped her head back as Dracuella twisted her nipples, and Venus took the opportunity to slide under the table. "Yes, that's it, punish her! Here, I'll help you pin her down!"

Powerlass' squeal was cut off as Venus Flytrap dropped onto her face, brown thighs on either side of her head and leafy skirt parted to press her panties down snugly against her nose and mouth. When she felt warm, wet skin against her lips, Powerlass sucked in a breath that filled her lungs with a heady, intoxicating floral musk; the botanical mastermind _wasn't wearing_ panties!

Venus Flytrap's hand whipped down to snatch a handful of the blonde's hair, burying the superheroine's mouth even deeper between her moist flower petals. "Mm, don't worry my little bumblebee," she purred, "you'll like the taste."

As Powerlass was forced to open her mouth to breathe, she found to her horror that the supervillainess was right; the juices dripping into her mouth actually tasted...good. She took a bashful lick, Venus squirming and sighing above her: not just good...delicious.

"Oh no," the green-haired villainess moaned, "you've discovered my secret weakness...I'm completely at your mercy…"

Powerlass smiled triumphantly from her mouth's warm, sweet trap, and stuck her tongue out to wriggle it deep inside; if Dracuella had disabled her that way, it only made sense she could do the same! Knowing that it was a tactical move just made her move her lips and tongue more; after all, since she was only doing it to defeat the diabolical botanist it didn't make her a lesbian or anything, no matter how much she loved the taste and the sounds of Venus' breathy moans above her.

"Grind her down!" Venus Flytrap moaned as she did the same to the blonde's face. "Oh fuck, grind her!" Powerlass squealed into her gushing prison as she felt a hot, leather-covered crotch push down hard against hers; she'd completely forgotten about Dracuella! Venus chuckled above her. "It's all right, little bumblebee...just...mm...give in…"

Powerlass narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to give in. She was going to let these villains have it! Her hands slipped under Venus Flytrap's skirt to squeeze her tight little butt and pull her sex even closer to her mouth, while her hips pushed up to wrestle with Dracuella's. Suddenly said vampire's hands appeared, reaching around from behind to cup and massage the contents of Venus Flytrap's leafy bodice. As she pulled down the cups and started pinching the long brown nipples underneath, Powerlass felt a surge of elation; her enemy was actually helping her now! She redoubled her efforts, sucking deeper and lapping greedily when she was rewarded with an even thicker, sweeter flow of nectar. Venus Flytrap was trembling and moaning, her hands covering Dracuella's on her boobs, completely powerless. When the blonde's tongue flicked up a little higher, the green-haired villainess squealed, and suddenly Powerlass found herself having to swallow down a flood of juices just to keep breathing. When she finished, Venus slumped forward, letting the blonde breathe freely just in time for her to gasp; she'd been so preoccupied with Venus she'd been distracted from Dracuella, grinding down on her even harder and faster than before. To her horror, Powerlass realized she could feel it building, just like when Dracuella had her mouth down there. She was getting turned on! She was...

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh I...I think I...aaaaah!"

Dracuella was moaning too, bucking her hips and biting her lip and pulling Venus Flytrap's hair to force her mouth to suck in more of her breast, and when had they even started doing that? Powerlass tried to stop herself, tried to remind herself that she'd already beaten Venus at her own game and this was the kind of thing a lesbian would have done, but it was no use: as Dracuella fell away from her, gasping and twitching, it revealed that the crotch of the blonde's suit was absolutely soaked.

"Oh my god," Dracuella gasped, "oh my fucking god...." Venus Flytrap just chuckled, sucking gently on the vampire's neck and sliding a hand into her tight leather pants. Powerlass watched, mesmerized, as the leather moved in and out with her fingers. Then, as the two villains began to kiss, she shook her head. This was her chance to escape!

As she staggered to her face, Venus Flytrap turned to smirk at her. "Oh look, the little bumblebee's getting away…"

"I don't care," Dracuella whined, "just fuck me…I fucking love pussy, I'm a lesbo, I admit it, just fucking fuck me please..."

Venus met Powerlass' wide eyes with an even bigger smirk. "Run along, little bumblebee. Feel free to come again any time…"

Powerlass turned and stumbled from the little office as fast as she could. She knew she should have arrested them, or called some other heroes in, or something, but well...they weren't really hurting anyone, were they?

Besides, then she would have had to explain what her face, thighs, and half of her costume were dripping with.


	7. The Team-Up, Part 2

The three of them sat around the booth, occasionally exchanging eye contact, marinating in awkward silence. Susie cleared her throat, a giant nervous smile on her face. "Sorry about this. Dylan said he'd meet us here. I wonder what's keeping him."

"Hey, I don't mind," Lucas said. "Gives us time to get acquainted." He grinned as he laid his hand on Jesse's thigh. Jesse forced a smile and leaned across the table.

"Susie? I have to go to the the bathroom, don't you?"

"Huh? No, I went before we...oh! Right, yes!"

Jesse slipped out of the booth without so much as a glance in Lucas' direction and led the charge to the little girls room. When the blonde was inside, Jesse turned and practically slammed the door behind her. "Susie! What part of 'I hate going on blind dates, please God never set me up on one, if you do I'll throw up, not metaphorically, literally vomit' did you not understand?"

Susie blinked innocently. "Um...I guess the metaphorical part?" Jesse glared, and Susie winced. "Look, I'm sorry, but...you spend all your time with me, and I just figured now that I'm with Dylan you might be, you know...lonely." Susie glanced down. "I was worried about you." Jesse's shoulders collapsed with a sigh, and she pulled her roommate in for a hug. "Please don't throw up," Susie added, and Jesse laughed.

"I won't. I just...I don't need a guy, okay?"

Susie pulled back, a thoughtful pout on her face. "But...don't you want someone you can...you know...love, and live with, and cuddle, and tell all your secrets to?"

"Of course I do, but…" Jesse pursed her lips, thankful not for the first time that her complexion hid her blush. "That's why I have you."

Susie cooed and pulled her in for another hug, a much tighter, warmer one. "Oh, Jess!" When she pulled back, her arms stayed looped around Jesse's waist. "It's just...you're so sweet, and smart, and...the sexiest person I've ever met. How could anyone not fall in love with you?" Jesse swallowed, her mouth tipping downward...only to shoot right back up as Susie jumped back, squealing happily. "Come on, let's go! Even if you don't like Lucas, I'm not gonna rest until we find you the perfect guy!"

As they exited the bathroom, Jesse just sighed.

Lucas was still waiting at the table, looking a little lost. He perked up when Susie leaned over the table and smiled. "Hey Lucas, um...we were talking and...we're ready to go."

Lucas looked between them, a grin growing across his face. "Shit, I should have called it! Fuck, all right. Do I get to do both of you? Cuz don't get me wrong, if I just get to watch you lez it up, I'll take it!"

Jesse froze, while Susie's eyes went wide. "Wh...what?"

Lucas snorted. "Oh, come on, Dylan told me what a nasty little slut you were...don't worry, I'm down, he doesn't have to know!"

Susie's face was bright red, while her roommate was shaking with barely-contained rage. "Wh...that wasn't...we're straight and...not into that, okay? We were just trying to say goodnight, not…"

Lucas held his hands up. "Whoa, okay. Look, if you don't want to do the threeway that's cool, but you can't really expect me to believe you two don't eat a little! I mean why do you have your hair cut like that if you're not a dy—" Jesse's grip on his arm flipped Lucas around into the table, the impeccable wrist-lock making him whine. "Hey, calm the fuck down you psycho! Jesus!"

"Come on, Susie, let's just get out of here." Jesse let go of her erstwhile date's arm and headed for the door. Susie winced, shot Lucas an apologetic smile, and followed.

"Jess, wait!" Jesse slowed as the stepped out onto the street. "Look, I'm sorry. Dylan told me Lucas was nice, I didn't know he was a complete idiot!"

Jesse frowned. "It's not your fault. Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Yeah." As they walked, Susie chuckled. "He really was a moron, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, how dumb would he have to be to think you and me were...you know, a couple?" Susie laughed. "Have you ever heard anything so funny?"

Jesse just shoved her hands in her pockets and walked.


	8. The Team-Up, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves a woman being sexually assaulted by a tentacle monster.

Powerlass was vibrating with excitement. She was trying not to, trying to look professional, but she couldn't help it. It would have been exciting enough to finally get to work with a super-team, but the Lions of Justice weren't just any super-team: they were the third most famous league in the entire tri-state area!

"Ah, there's our special guest star," Video Kid said, adjusting his telespecs as he looked her up and down. She'd wanted to make a good impression and Jesse had remarked how silver brought out her 'beautiful, so captivating you want to die' eyes, so today's leotard was a bluish gray that set off the gold of her other equipment perfectly; it was no wonder Video Kid had to take another look.

"You're the one who took a selfie sucking off a bunch of bank robbers, right?" Wildcard sniped as she swaggered into the plaza. The Two Hills Mall was basically deserted this time of night, which made it a perfect staging ground. As Wildcard smirked at her, Powerlass tried not to blush.

"N...no! There was...I mean, you must be thinking of someone else."

"Well, if everything we've heard about you is true, you're just the hero we need for this mission." The blonde turned, beaming, to find the team's leader standing over her. Supersonic was every bit as tall and dashing as he looked on TV.

"Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!"

Supersonic just nodded. "Powerlass, Wildcard, Loose Cannon, you're with me. Video Kid, Blue Avenger, Diogenes, you take up the flanking position. We've got a mutagenic monster to bring down!"

They took the rooftops only a few blocks until they reached Two Hills Park. Powerlass watched in fascination as the flanking team took up positions on top of the parking structure while she followed Supersonic into the darkened park proper. "What kind of monster is it?" she whispered.

"The dangerous kind," Supersonic rumbled. "It escaped from Doctor Exterminus' labs this morning, reports say it secretes an acid that eats through skin. You're immune to acid, aren't you?"

Powerlass blushed at the memory of her encounter with Rancid, his acid gun leaving her unharmed but completely naked in front of twenty hostages. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I knew we made the right choice. We should split up, why don't you head toward the pond?"

Powerlass nodded and walked toward the park's famous duck pond as the Lions fanned out behind her. She focused her super senses on the still water, but she couldn't hear any movement. The water smelled foul, though. Suddenly, the surface began to ripple. "Supersonic? Sir? I think there's something here!" She turned around, but the others were nowhere to be found. That was when the tentacle shot out of the pond and grabbed her ankle.

The blonde shrieked as the creature yanked her into the water even as it rose out of it, a writhing mass of smooth tentacles with a three-part beak at the center. "Help! Help, it's got me!" Powerlass gasped, trying to fight her way out of the increasingly tight grip of first one tentacle, then another, then a third. She looked down to find to her horror that the green liquid oozing from the monster's skin was already eating through her costume. Her eyes darted around as her heart jumped in panic, but then it soared: there were Supersonic, Wildcard, and Video Kid, standing on top of the boat rental kiosk! "Help! It's got me!"

"It's all right," Supersonic shouted, "don't panic. You just have to wear it out, then we'll take care of the rest!"

The blonde's eyes went wide. "Wh...what? What do you mean wear it o...omigosh!" The tentacle wrapped between her leg and her waist had eaten away the crotch of her suit, and suddenly to her horror she felt a tentacle prodding her opening. "No, stop, what's it...omigosh, I….aah!" The tentacle pushed inside her, expanding and filling her up, then starting a jerky rhythm that made her eyes go even wider; was it really doing what she thought it was doing?

"No hard feelings, Powerless," Wildcard chuckled from her perch. "This is the only way to tire it out enough to capture it, and you're the only giant slut with acidproof skin we know!"

The blonde just moaned as the material covering her chest succumbed to the acid, breasts popping free and immediately getting covered in slime as the tentacles started to squeeze them. "Holy shit, this is gonna make awesome 'archival footage,'" Video Kid laughed as he adjusted his telespecs.

Powerlass tried to protest, but opening her mouth just gave a tentacle a chance to sink down her throat. She tried to squeal around it, but it was getting thicker in her mouth; it was warm and slimy, not as hard as a guy's shaft but filling her up much fuller. The tentacle started to pump, just like the one below, the ones wrapped around her boobs and legs squeezing harder and making her whine; how could something this horrible feel this good?

When she felt a tentacle push against her back door she tried to shake her head, but it just kept going. Since it was softer and wetter it didn't hurt as much as when Greased Lightning did it; in fact, combined with the one in the other hole, it almost felt...good.

"Mmph!" Powerlass lurched out of her thoughts as the tentacle pounding her throat surged and wriggled; just like a guy, it pulled back far enough to spray a giant load of hot, salty cream into her mouth. She tried not to swallow it, but there was too much...especially when another tentacle took the place of the one that had just come and started all over again.

The tentacles in her lower holes came at more or less the same time, pumping her full of their hot mutant goo before sliding out and letting another tentacle take their place. She'd lost track of how many had come in each hole: five, six maybe? All she knew was that when they finally started to slow down, she was covered from head to toe in their slime and so weak from the brutal pounding she could barely move. When the last tentacle in her mouth popped free she gasped for breath, and when the last one in her slit drooped she fell face-first into the grass at the side of the pond.

"Cannon, Diogenes, bring up the containment system!"

As Supersonic and his two teammates shrouded the exhausted mutant in what looked like a glowing blue fishing net, Powerlass rolled to her hands and knees, coughing. The rest of the Lions walked past one by one, laughing and congratulating each other; aside from Video Kid, who fondled her butt on his way past, none of them acknowledged her.

"You were right, Wildcard," Video Kid said. "She was just the right combination of slutty and invincible."

Wildcard snorted. "What I said was 'just the right combination of dumb, sluttly, and invincible.'"

"Oh, well, I stand corrected."

As the Lions of Justice left the park, dragging the tentacle monster behind them, Powerlass curled up on her side, naked and covered in monster cum, and just hoped they weren't going to put that video up on the internet too.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves domestic violence.

"And then they just left me there, naked in the middle of the park, covered in, in slime, with monster...you know, stuff leaking out of me!"

Dylan shook his head. "Holy shit, babe, you end up with the craziest stories. Only thing like that that ever happened to me was when Flightpath offered to suck my dick to stay out of prison."

Susie's cheeks flushed. "Um, you didn't…"

Dylan blinked. "What? Babe, you do know Flightpath is a dude, right?"

"Oh. Um, sorry." Susie settled her head back into Dylan's lap, wriggling her body deeper into the couch. She'd taken a ninety-minute shower last night when she got home, and she still felt slimy. Jesse had been so sweet and attentive, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt and getting the shower ready at just the right temperature and staying with her when she decided to take the day off work. She kind of wished they could have spent more time together, since Jesse seemed almost as upset by the whole thing as she was, but her roommate had made herself scarce as soon as Dylan came over.

Susie snapped out of her thoughts as Dylan shifted, the bulge of his crotch poking her cheek. Susie turned towards it a little; was he getting a hard-on? She sucked in a little breath as Dylan's hand slid down off her shoulder and started squeezing her boob through her shirt.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking about you as a supervillain. I bet you'd wear something even sluttier, wouldn't you? Cleavage all the way down to your belly button, really show off these big, sexy naturals…" Susie whimpered and started to squirm as Dylan squeezed harder. "Would you suck my dick to stay out of prison, huh?"

Susie fidgeted. "Jesse's in the next room."

"Well then I guess you better find something to stick in your mouth so you don't make too much noise…" He reached down to undo the button on his pants, and Susie shook her head.

"Dylan, stop. I'm not...I'm not in the mood."

Dylan blinked down at her. "Huh? What are you talking about, why'd you invite me over then?"

Susie pouted. "Because of the thing with the Lions!"

"Well yeah! I thought you got so turned on by it you needed my help!"

Susie blinked, shrugging Dylan's hand off her boob. "Why would you think I'd get turned on by that?"

Dylan shook his head. "Babe, come on, don't be stupid, you're into all that kinky shit, right? I mean the bank robber bukkake, all that shit with Dracuella, that time Bone Appetit spanked you...you've got more sex tapes online than any superhero I know. Even Camgirl, and that's her actual power! Why else would you invite me over?"

Susie flushed, jerking up off the couch. "Maybe because I was feeling like shit and I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend!"

Dylan scowled. "Are you serious? You got me rock fucking hard and now you're telling me what, you want to cuddle or some shit? Since when are you such a fucking cocktease?"

Susie blinked, plump bottom lip trembling. "Wh...why are you talking to me like this? We're in love!"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, babe, I can't talk to you when you're PMSing like this."

Susie flushed, fists balled at her sides. "H...how dare you! I'm not just your whore! I'm not just some slut you can talk to like—"

"Oh like what, like everybody else does?" Dylan sneered. "Please, like you haven't had half the supers in this city down your throat. Grow the fuck up!"

The door to Jesse's bedroom shot open and Susie turned to find her roommate in the door, blinking sleepily. "What the fuck's going on out here?"

Susie pursed her lips, trying to keep herself from crying. "I...I'm sorry, it's not...we were just…"

Jesse's eyes narrowed and turned toward Dylan. "I think you need to go."

Dylan rolled his eyes yet again. "Oh, fuck off dyke in shining armor, we're talking. You can have my sloppy seconds."

Susie sobbed, and Jesse growled. "Okay, that's it! Get the fuck out!"

Jesse stomped across the apartment and grabbed Dylan by the elbow to drag him toward the door. He stumbled, then growled. "Hey, get your fucking hands off me, bitch!"

Jesse yelped as Dylan backhanded her across the face, knocking her over the back of the couch as Susie gasped. "Don't touch her!" Dylan turned back just in time to catch Susie's fist in the center of his chest. The air went out of his lungs as he catapulted across the apartment, slamming into the shelves against the wall and thumping to the floor. Susie whimpered and held her hands to her mouth, tears starting to fall. "Omigosh I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to I didn't mean to I aaaaaaaaagh!"

Susie collapsed to the carpet, body seizing as lightning coursed through it. Dylan kept the flow of electricity constant as his other hand helped him pull back to his feet, a snarl of fury on his face. "You psycho fucking cunt! You know every time I think I know what a pathetic, brainless slut you are, you prove me wrong!" Susie screamed as the lightning intensified. She could barely move, tears streaming down her face and cheeks burning red as a warm, wet stain spread across the front of her panties. "I knew you were stupid enough to let me use you as a cumdumpster whenever I fucking wanted, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to pick a fight with somebody who knows he's your only! Fucking! Weakness!"

"Hey!" Dylan's head turned just in time for his entire body to jerk helplessly into the air and slam into the door. He and Susie both turned to look in horror as Jesse leapt over the couch, outstretched hands holding Dylan a foot off the floor. Her eyes were burning, almost literally, with the effort of suspending Dylan in place. "I have been waiting to say this to you for a long, long time," Jesse growled. Dylan tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn't open. Jesse splayed her fingers, and Dylan could only let out a muffled scream as his limbs began to twist in unnatural ways. Jesse took another step closer. "If you ever lay a finger on her again I will—and I want to be absolutely clear that I mean literally—rip. You. In. Half." Dylan whimpered, a stain just like the one on Susie's panties appearing on the crotch of his jeans. Jesse flicked her wrist and the door opened, her other waving to unceremoniously drop her roommate's ex-boyfriend on his ass in the hall. "Goodnight, Dylan."

Another wave of her hand, and the door slammed in his face. After that the apartment was silent, except for Jesse's hissing breath and Susie's ugly, high-pitched sobbing. Jesse blinked, her face fell, and she immediately dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Susie's shoulders. "Hey, shh shh shh, it's okay, you're okay, baby, you're safe. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you're safe, he'll never hurt you again."

"I...I'm so stupid," Susie sobbed. "Every...everyone in this city thinks I'm a stupid slut and they're right and I hate it and I'm so fucking stupid!"

"No no no, baby, come on...don't say that…"

Susie slapped weakly at Jesse's chest; if her powers hadn't been drained by Dylan's, it probably would have been hard enough to launch Jesse across the room. "How the fuck could you not tell me? How...how the fuck could you live here and watch me go out in my stupid costume and not tell me you have superpowers?"

Jesse winced. "I just...it's complicated. Can we...talk about it in the morning?"

Susie sniffled, sucked in a breath. "I...I peed myself. I peed myself and now you smell like pee and it's all my fault and—"

"Shh, it's okay baby. Let's just get you in the shower and then into bed. Come on."

As Jesse pulled her up by her armpits, Susie was too weak, too confused, and too heartbroken to do anything but let her.

* * *

Susie woke up to the smell of fat and chocolate wafting through her bedroom door. She rolled out of bed, relieved to see that the massive jolt she'd taken last night didn't seem to have had any lasting effects, wrapped herself up in her bathrobe, and walked out into the main room of the apartment to find Jesse at the stove, smiling gingerly at her. "Hey."

Susie swallowed. "H...hey."

Jesse pursed her lips like there was something else she wanted to say, but just gestured toward the table. "I made you breakfast."

Susie looked down at the plate in front of her, then back up at her roommate. "You made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yeah. They are still your favorite, right?"

"You hate chocolate chip pancakes. You only like pancakes because of the maple syrup, and you think they taste weird together."

Jesse shrugged, eyes not quite managing to meet Susie's. "Yeah, but you don't, so…"

Susie sat down, grabbed the bottle of syrup and drizzled, and took a bite. They were good. Amazingly good, like everything Jesse made. She'd taken another three bites before Jesse turned off the griddle. "Are you okay?"

Susie swallowed. "Yeah."

"I mean Dylan didn't—"

"I'm okay. I promise. Don't worry."

Jesse winced, sighed, and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Susie shook her head. "Jess, what's going on? Since when do you have, like...telekinesis?"

Jesse shrugged, still not looking at her. "I don't know. Since puberty, like everybody who gets powers?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The hurt tone in Susie's voice made Jesse flinch. "Because...I don't use them. Because I'm not like you, okay? I'm not brave, and I'm not selfless, and I'm too scared to throw myself into harm's way for a bunch of strangers every night. And...I know that makes me sound terrible, but it's true. Not everybody's a hero like you, baby."

Susie set down her fork, fingers tracing the edge of the table. "You're wrong," she murmured. Jesse shook her head, but Susie leaned forward. "You are brave! You stopped Dylan from hurting me, you put yourself in harm's way last night and you didn't even hesitate or anything!"

Jesse bit her lip. "That was different."

Susie slid her chair out, rounded the table, and wrapped her arms around her roommate from behind. Jesse stiffened, then melted. "You're my hero," Susie whispered into her back. She could feel Jesse's heart thumping against her chest. Eventually, Jesse's hands slid up to cover hers.

"You're my hero too," Jesse murmured. Susie squeezed harder, her chest compressing against Jesse's back. That was when Jesse straightened up and stepped out of the hug. "Why don't we just finish breakfast?"

Susie tried to study her roommate's face, but Jesse was still looking at the stove. Finally, Susie just nodded. "Yeah. Let's finish breakfast."


	10. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter contains dubious sexual consent between two women. Maybe. It's complicated. Whatever, read the end notes.

Powerlass picked her way carefully through the prickers and slithering vines of the old graveyard. They'd grown since the last time she was there; the plot's villainous new tenant must have been making herself at home.

The door the blonde had kicked down on her last visit was back in place, living vines wrapping through the broken hinges. Powerlass could hear movement through it, shuffling and...humming? Very carefully, she set her hand on the broken knob and gently pushed the door open. She looked around the interior of the office, dark and seemingly empty except for the plants and chemistry equipment that covered the scavenged tables. Powerlass stepped inside, letting the door creak shut behind her. As soon as she did she felt warm hands on her shoulders spinning her around and pulling her into a tight embrace. Warm, wet, sweet-smelling lips found hers, and she found herself moaning as the accompanying tongue pushed into her mouth. It was almost ten seconds before her assailant pulled back, a strand of saliva momentarily connecting their panting mouths.

"Happy anniversary, sweetie," Venus Flytrap murmured.

Still a little foggy from the kiss, Powerlass just blinked. "What?"

Venus took a step back, then her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Bumblebee? I'm so sorry, I thought you were Drac!"

Powerlass was bright red, trying to convince herself that the kiss hadn't turned her on. She cleared her throat. "So...you two are still, um..you know?"

Venus Flytrap grinned slyly. "Yeah. We're...celebrating our one month anniversary tonight. Hence the, uh…"

Powerlass took a better look at the room; all the plants were in full bloom, filling the room with sweet smells, and one of the things she'd assumed was chemistry was, on closer inspection, a bottle of something red she didn't want to assume was wine. She blushed even brighter.

"Oh." Well, that explained all the activity that had been reported in the area; she'd just assumed it was related to some evil plot, not...she fidgeted a little. Between the kiss and the embarrassment, she was feeling hot and tingly, like her costume was too tight. "I'll, um…get out of your hair, then…" The blonde turned, but then paused and looked back over her shoulder. "Are you, um, you know...happy? With her, I mean, being...you know."

Venus Flytrap blinked in surprise, a fond smile crossing her green, somewhat smudged lips. "Very. It was mostly just physical at first—and sweet Jesus was it physical. I mean, I know vampires are supposed to have oral fixations but I swear there's not a spot on my body she didn't…" Powerlass whimpered and fidgeted, biting her lip and trying not to think about Dracuella's mouth on various parts of the voluptuous mad botanist. Venus blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My point is...when that phase ended, I think we still had something good. I think that's the trick, you know?"

Powerlass frowned. All this talk about a relationship that wasn't just sex was hitting a little too close to home right now. She shifted her thighs, trying to ignore the burn between them; all the talk about the parts that _were_ just sex was hitting too close to... _home_ , too. "Um...can I ask you kind of a weird question?"

Venus Flytrap was leaning over one of the tables, smiling. Powerlass was trying not to think about the fact that she could see the edges of her beautiful brown areolas over the leaves of her outfit. Her own costume seemed even tighter now. "Of course, Bumblebee."

Powerlass swallowed. "Do you,um...do you still get your...you know, your cycle?"

Venus Flytrap blinked. "Of course I do. I don't know what kinds of rumors you heroes are spreading, but I'm still human."

The blonde's cheeks reddened. "Okay, but...when you do...does Dracuella, um, you know…"

Venus blinked in shock, then her smile turned sly. "You know I didn't think I'd be into it, but after that first time and those multiples…" Powerlass turned even redder, and Venus Flytrap laughed. "Goodbye, little bumblebee."

"Goodbye," Powerlass mumbled, backing towards the door with her head down.

"Oh, wait, I should really explain! About the kiss I gave you when you came in. You see, that wasn't just…how do I put this..."

The blonde's lips pursed. She didn't want to talk about the kiss; this whole awkward situation already had her body feeling strange enough. "You don't have to explain! You thought I was Dracuella! I wasn't...I mean I'm straight, so...we'll just pretend it never happened!" The same way Powerlass was trying to pretend that having a mouthful of the green-haired woman's 'flower' about a month ago hadn't happened and wasn't currently making her wet to remember.

Venus just smiled. "You know, you're right. Forget I said anything." As Powerlass turned tail and bolted through the door, the last thing her super-hearing picked up was Venus laughing. "You'll figure it out soon enough…"

* * *

Powerlass made it about halfway home before she had to stop for breath.

That was strange enough—her super-strength had always meant super-endurance—but what was even stranger was that she wasn't really out of energy, just out of breath. It almost felt like she was being strangled, like her costume was so tight she couldn't breathe. She could feel the material rubbing against every inch of her skin, on her nipples and riding up into the crack of her butt and between the fat lips of her sex. Her entire body was on fire, and when she tugged at the material on her crotch to try to relieve the pressure her gloved fingers accidentally grazed her hot, overstimulated bud. As soon as they did she dropped to her knees, her other hand in her mouth to try to stifle the scream as a body-shattering orgasm ripped through her. She pressed her forehead into the tarpaper of the rooftop she'd stopped on, panting into her glove in disbelief as juice ran down her quivering thighs. What was happening? She'd barely even touched herself, and now the sensation of her nipples rubbing against the rough tarpaper through her suit was almost enough to make her come again. Ever since the kiss with Venus Flytrap things had been getting…

The kiss! That must have been what Venus was trying to tell her! That green lipstick must have had some of her infamous pheromones mixed in. She must have had a very special anniversary planned for Dracuella…

And now she whimpered into her glove again as she felt herself getting even wetter at the images of the two supervillainesses that were now going through her head: Venus bending Dracuella over a table full of plants and roughly pushing two fingers inside her, Dracuella dropping to her knees and guzzling her green-haired lover's sweet nectar, the two of them locking their legs together and grinding and grinding and grinding—

"Aaaah!" Powerlass didn't even realize she'd curled two fingers inside herself until another storm tore through her. She didn't know what to do; she'd just come twice, two of the biggest, hardest orgasms of her life, and yet somehow she was only getting hornier. She pushed herself back to her feet, trying to ignore the fact that her skimpy suit crotch failed to completely cover her swollen slit, that if anyone looked between her legs they'd see everything, _and_ see how wet she was, and then they'd rip open that scrap of soaked cloth and pry open her sticky thighs and jam their—

"Mmmph!" Powerlass let go of her breasts, shaking her head and ignoring the new trickle of wetness running down her thigh. She had to get home, had to get off the street before anyone saw her: she already had a reputation as the biggest slut in the superhero game, she couldn't even imagine what would happen if some cape stumbled on her on some abandoned rooftop, if say, the Lash found her splayed out naked, pounding herself with her fingers, and decided to use his whip to hogtie her so he could hammer every hole on her body with his giant, rock-hard—

"Aaagh!" Powerlass shook her head, squeezed her hands into the tightest fists she could make, and broke into a run.

* * *

Susie was naked by the time she got to the bathroom, two truths the only things that kept her on her feet: one, it was possible, however unlikely, that she could wash the pheromones off and get back to normal; and two, the showerhead was detachable.

She took advantage of the latter to three gushing, mind-bending orgasms before she admitted that the former wasn't going to work. Not trusting that the feeling of a towel rubbing all over her sensitive skin wouldn't just lead to a sticky, filthy towel, the blonde climbed out of the shower and, still wet and naked, headed for her bedroom. She had it halfway open when she heard a creaking sound behind her and realized something she'd conveniently forgotten…

"Jesse!"

"What...are you….are you okay?" Jesse squirmed as Susie turned to face her, giving a full view of her glistening naked body even in the near-darkness. Jesse swallowed. Then her eyes went wide as Susie took a step toward her. "Baby, what—"

Her words disappeared into Susie's hot, sucking open mouth. It took less than a second for Susie to find her tongue and practically fellate it; Jesse couldn't stop herself from moaning as Susie's hands pulled hers up to cup the huge, perfect breasts she'd been fantasizing about for over a year.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jesse managed to gasp between heated, panty-soaking kisses. "I don't...why...mmph!"

Jesse's head tipped back as Susie's thighs wrapped around hers, the blonde's wetness grinding into her skin and her lips sucking on her throat. "Do me," Susie whimpered pathetically, "I'm dying, I need to come I need you to do me, I know it's gross I just need you to make me come, your mouth your fingers I don't care just please please make me come I need to come…"

Jesse sucked in a shuddering breath. "Ba...Susie...I don't...mm, oh my god...I don't know what's happ...happening to you but...you don't have to...oh fuck…"

"I'm so sorry," Susie whined, tears pouring from her eyes. "I need to come! Please just make me come, please please please plea—mmph!"

Susie's whimpering disappeared into Jesse's open mouth, brown eyes squeezing shut in surrender as she dragged her roommate into her bedroom, kissing her with fire as her hands roamed the delicious curves of her breasts and waist and hips. Every motion made Susie moan and squirm, and every moan and squirm just made Jesse want to please her more. Jesse's lips worked their way down Susie's throat, nipping and sucking at her collarbones while being drawn inexorably down to her heaving breasts. When her lips touched the blonde's nipple, Susie sucked in a gasp just as Jesse let out a pained sigh. Susie grabbed a handful of her roommate's short hair, pleasure arching her back as Jesse suckled. By the time Jesse released her nipple with a wet pop, a fresh dose of lubrication was running down Susie's thigh.

"Omigosh, you...yes! Yes yes please," Susie babbled as Jesse's fingers slid through that wetness, rubbing up and down the length of her slit. She bucked her hips forward, and in response Jesse bit down on her nipple and curled her fingers inside. "Oh! Oh yes, ah, please, make me cooooome!"

As the wet shlick of Jesse's soaked fingers and the heady scent of what was soaking them filled the bedroom, Susie let herself drop against the wall as her roommate gave her a third orgasm, then almost immediately a fourth. She felt like she was on fire, and no matter how many times Jesse tried to put it out the fire was only getting stronger. Susie looked down in awe as Jesse dropped to her knees, pulling her fingers out of their warm cocoon and almost instantaneously replacing them with her tongue. Susie squealed, hips surging forward as Jesse's smooth, sucking lips and warm, wriggling tongue worshiped her, juices coating her brown face as she burrowed deeper and licked more eagerly and gulped down the resulting nectar like she was dying of thirst. As Susie rode wave after wave, she could feel her body getting weaker even as her desire kept getting stronger.

She forced herself to pull Jesse's head from between her thighs, and the sight of her roommate—eyes dilated, lips parted, face dripping with cum—was almost enough to bring on the next round by itself. "More," she groaned, "I need...I need more, do…" Her cheeks were burning as hot as the rest of her body. "Fuck me more. Fuck me until I pass out…"

Jesse pushed herself up, claiming Susie's mouth again. As the kiss deepened, Susie moaned; she'd never tasted herself before, always thought it was gross, but on Jesse's tongue she tasted delicious. She whimpered when Jesse pulled away. "Lie back on the bed, baby," Jesse growled, pushing the blonde gently to bounce against the mattress. Jesse made a short detour to the end table, and when she turned back her shaking hand was clutching a sleek silver vibrator. Susie's eyes went wide. "Say it again," Jesse breathed.

"Fuck me," Susie moaned. "Fuck me fuck me fuck fuck me fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The dildo slipped inside her dripping slit all too easily, two firm strokes before Jesse flicked the base to its lowest setting. As soon as she did Susie's hips shot off the bed, another quake ripping through her body as Jesse brought her favorite toy to bear. "Omigosh fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck...aaaaaagh!"

Jesse turned the toy up higher, pumped faster, used her free hand to grab one of Susie's bouncing breasts and devour the nipple, and Susie felt like there was a firehose between her legs. She barely had the energy to move her hips, but somehow she was still coming. Through the haze, she registered that Jesse had removed the vibrator and whined weakly for its return. She heard the buzzing just before it speared into her, Jesse's lips wrapped around her bud and her thumb pressing against her other hole at the same time. Susie opened her mouth, but there was no sound left in her body to herald the most powerful orgasm of her life. Then, it was over.

When she realized her roommate was unconscious, Jesse pulled away. She stood on shaky legs, stumbling out into the hall and then into the bathroom. When the cold water started flowing, she crawled into the shower, curled her arms around her knees, and cried.

* * *

Susie woke up in a haze. The more sensation slowly returned, the worse she felt; she was naked, cold, sticky, and every inch of her body hurt, her head and her crotch worst of all. As the memories of what had happened last night started to filter in, her eyes shot open. Jesse!

Susie lurched out into the hall, only belatedly realizing she was naked and ducking into her room to grab her robe. When she emerged into the main room of the apartment, she found Jesse at the kitchen table wrapped around a cup of tea. The eyes that darted up were haunted. Jesse swallowed. "You should take a shower."

Susie burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that to you and you never have to forgive me and it wasn't my fault but I'm so sorry!" Susie was on her knees, blubbering, arms wrapped around her aching belly. "It wasn't me I went out to fight Venus Flytrap and she has these...these pheromones and all I could think about was coming and it felt like I was going to die and I swear I'd never do anything like that and when I think about what I did to you I want to throw up and you can hate me forever and I deserve it but I'm so so sorry!"

Susie's head jerked up when she felt Jesse's fingers on her chin. When their eyes met Jesse immediately pulled back, swallowing hard. "I could have stopped you," she murmured. "I could have used my powers, I could have held you against the wall all night." Susie sniffed, and Jesse leaned back against the legs of one of the kitchen chairs. "I didn't...know what was wrong, but...I knew you needed something. And I...I gave it to you because…" Jesse took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

Susie's lips formed a brittle smile. "I...I love you too."

Jesse winced. "No. Baby, listen to me—"

"I know I...I take you for granted, and I know you think you're not a hero, but...you're my hero. Okay? You're the best friend I've ever had. And when I think that...that last night I might have done something to ruin that forever..."

Jesse's eyes dropped, her mouth set in a firm line. "Right. Yeah. You know what, maybe...let's just forget it ever happened."

Susie nodded eagerly with a shuddering sigh of relief. "I can't believe you don't hate me."

Jesse stood up, turning back to her tea. "I could never hate you," she whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut as the tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to be honest: I have NO CLUE whether I should have put a Content Warning for non-con on this chapter. I mean, how the fuck do you classify two people having sex and both being under the mistaken impression that the other person doesn't consent? If anyone has a problem I'll add a real Content Warning, but otherwise this is just a little too esoteric.


	11. The Fallout

Susie tried to forget. She really did. After all, things were awkward enough with Jesse in the aftermath of...that night without having to think about how good her fingers had felt, or about the sight of her staring up from between her thighs, or about how her own cum had tasted on Jesse's tongue…

"Hey, Powers! Get back here!"

Susie blinked. Jane was standing in front of her, smirking. "Huh?"

"You were totally zoned out with this look on your face like... I mean, I don't think I've ever seen someone have a wet dream at work before."

Susie blushed. "It's not...I wasn't…"

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Jeez, I was just kidding. Maybe it's a good thing I came back when I did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking over inventory, you need to get out on the sales floor." Susie's puzzled look made Jane grin knowingly. "He's back."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Mr. Adorkable Superhunk I Would Literally Cut Off My Arm to Have a Chance with but Who Only Comes in Here to Flirt with You!"

That just made Susie blush harder. "His name's Ryan."

"Well, why don't you go out there and ask Ryan to do whatever you were just drooling over?"

Susie pursed her lips, but headed for the stockroom door as Jane laughed. When she emerged into the rest of the store, sure enough there he was: lanky, dark hair, thick black glasses that somehow just made him look more like a supermodel. When he saw Susie he jumped, then immediately pretended to be looking at one of the sock displays. Susie couldn't help smiling as she closed the gap. "Hi, Ryan."

"Susie. Hi. Do you...still work here? I didn't...know if you...did."

"Are you just browsing, or are you actually going to buy something today?"

"Oh, uh, well, you know, I'm really just...bargain hunting. You know...looking for clearances, closeouts...uh...factory overrun? That's a thing too, right?"

Susie giggled. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She started to turn away, and Ryan cleared his throat.

"How about going out with me Friday?" Susie turned back, as did half the customers in the store. Ryan winced. "Wow. That was a lot louder than I meant it to be." Susie smiled. "But, uh...what do you say? You want to maybe get to know each other outside of a shoe store capacity?"

Susie pursed her lips. A voice inside her head that sounded a lot like Jane asked her what the hell was wrong with her that she hadn't said yes already. Ryan was basically the perfect guy, and here he was asking her out...a lot more publicly than he'd apparently intended to. Even if he wasn't exactly her type and the exact opposite of Dylan, Susie was still the kind of person who'd at least say yes to a date to spare him the embarrassment. Susie licked her lips. "I...I can't."

Ryan's face fell. "Oh. Oh, yeah. No, I totally get it. Asking someone out at work, that's not okay, I—"

Susie shook her head. "No, it's not that, it...it's not you, I...I'm sorry. I have to…" She spun and made a beeline back toward the stockroom. When she threw the door open, Jane looked up with a start. "You...you can go back out. I'll do the inventory."

"What the hell happened?"

Susie shrugged. "Nothing. He just…he asked me out, and I said no."

"What? Why?"

Susie shook her head as she slouched against the shelves. "I don't know, I just..."

Jane shook her head. "Girl, you're crazy. You want to count shoes in here while the literally perfect guy is out there begging for a date? Suit yourself."

As Jane headed out again, Susie slumped farther and pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She had social media accounts both for herself and for Powerlass, not that the latter were usually much more than a bunch of people sharing naked pictures and calling her a slut. It was more of the same today, except…except those weren't Powerlass' accounts. As she waded through the torrents of guys contacting her to tell her what a filthy slut she was and how her tits were obviously fake but they didn't mind and how they'd pay her for anal, her heart started to pound.

It wasn't hard to find the videos. There were three that she could find, all of them taken with Dylan's phone and all of them of the most disgusting, degrading things he'd made her do. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she cradled her phone; she didn't know if it was a good idea after everything that had happened, but before she could really process that fact her shaking fingers were doing what they always did when something bad happened: finding Jesse.

_Are you there?_

It was only a few seconds before she got a response. _Is something wrong?_

_It's dylan. He took videos of us doing it and he put them online_

_Oh my god_

_I'm so embarrassed I want to die_

_It's going to be okay baby_   
_Sorry I mean Susie_

Susie winced. That was something else; ever since...that night, Jesse had stopped calling her 'baby.' It was weird that she missed it.

_I don't know what to do I feel like I'm going to throw up_

_Are you still at work?_

_Yes_

_Come home okay we'll figure this out I swear_

Susie's grip on her phone tightened, her breathing getting faster and harder as the reality of the situation set in. The videos were everywhere, her secret identity was now as much of a joke as her superhero one, Jesse was never going to look at her the same way again, and— _snap_.

And she just crushed her phone.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Susie accepted the mug Jesse handed her and took a sip of the tea. Green with ginseng. Her favorite. Jesse held her hands around the mug. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"I'm so stupid! Why...why did I ever go out with him? Why did I let him...convince me to do all that...gross, embarrassing stuff?"

"You didn't know, b...Susie."

"You did," Susie said, and Jesse flinched. "You always hated Dylan."

Jesse pursed her lips and angled her head down to hide the color in her cheeks. "I just...I didn't think he was good enough for you."

"Well you were wrong," Susie muttered. "He was exactly what I deserved because...because I'm just a...a stupid slut…" Her tears started again, and Jesse pulled the mug from her shaking hands and set it on the coffee table.

"Hey, hey, shh...it's okay. Whatever you need, ba….whatever you need, I'll help you."

"I'm a slut! Everyone already thought Powerlass was a slut, and now the entire world thinks Susie Powers is a slut and you—"

Jesse's hands cupped her cheeks. "I don't think you're a slut, okay? I know you're not a slut. You are the most...selfless, innocent person I have ever met, and it's not your fault that the world's full of people who take advantage of that."

"How can I ever show my face again?" Susie hiccupped. "When...when it was too much and everybody was calling me Powerless and Superslut and the Caped Cumdumpster I...I could still come back here and be with you and go to work and just be normal. But now...now normal me's a joke too and I don't know what I have left!"

"You have me! Baby listen to me, you have me!" Jesse kissed her cheek along the track of her tears, then immediately froze. Her hands dropped and she pulled back across the couch. "I...I didn't mean...I just meant that…"

"I know. I know, okay, just wait, just please don't—"

"I should...you need to be...I have to go."

As her panicking roommate slammed the front door behind her, Susie's head dropped between her knees, fresh tears running down her cheeks. All she'd wanted, all she'd ever wanted, was to help people. How had it all gone so wrong?


	12. The Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: this chapter involves violent sexual and verbal assault of a woman by a man, as well as graphic violence.

"All right listen up you little fucking cunts! I am not fucking kidding around here!" A few of the hostages who weren't already started to cry as the musclebound giant pacing between them swept his gaze across the room. "I got, what, fifteen of you here? Which means one's not gonna make a difference! So any one of you so much as fucking looks at me I'm gonna hold you in front of that window, and I'm gonna rip your fucking arms and legs off while the cops watch! You fucking got that?" A dark-haired woman in a suit whimpered as he passed, and his eyes shot down to her. "You fucking got that, slut?" The woman nodded frantically. "What?"

"Yes! Yes, I...I've got it, I'm sorry, I…"

"You what? You got a fucking problem? Or maybe you like the idea of a guy like me ripping you apart, huh? Maybe if you're the one who acts up I'll just throw you down in front of all these people and—"

"Hey, Roid Rage!" As the hulking supervillain's head snapped toward the back window of the small sports clinic, the woman started crying in relief. The blonde struck a pose as she landed on the floor, hands on her hips and chest thrust out. "Why don't you try that with someone your own size?" The seven foot tall supervillain looked down skeptically at the five-three heroine, who pursed her lips and squirmed a little. "I...look, you know what I mean! Let these people go!"

Roid Rage's nostrils flared, but then a smirk crossed his face. "Huh? Who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

The blonde swallowed. "I'm Powerlass, and I...I'm here with a deal." Roid Rage's eyebrows rose, and Powerlass squared her shoulders. "Take me. Let the hostages go, and take me instead."

Roid Rage growled, hopping over the table in the middle of the waiting room to loom over the busty blonde. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with you, huh?"

Powerlass winced, pursing her lips as her shoulders started to shake. "T...take me and find out."

The over-muscled supervillain laughed. "Aw, what the fuck. Why not? You'll be a better human shield than these weak-ass pieces of shit anyway!" Powerlass yelped as Roid Rage grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up to his eye level. "Besides...I can think of a few reasons to have a piece like you around anyway..." As the blonde's body slackened, Roid Rage turned back towards this hostages. "Everybody get the fuck out! Anybody who's not outside in ten seconds leaves through the fucking wall!"

There was stomping and screaming as the hostages rushed for the front door. The woman in the suit paused halfway, meeting the pinned superheroine's eyes with a mix of fear and gratitude. Powerlass just nodded.

When they were alone, Roid Rage lifted her into the open air and spun her around, eyes greedily taking in her skintight costume and the lush body under it. "Shit, I just came in here to steal some juice! Never thought I'd get to fuck the city's most famous cumdumpster!" The blonde's eyes went wide as he laughed. "Yeah, that's right, I know who you are, Powerless. Everybody knows who you are. And the only thing you're good for!" Powerlass tried not to flinch as his huge, meaty hand grabbed the front of her costume and pulled, snapping her utility belt and tearing open the entire front of her leotard, her breasts and belly and puffy, hairless mound all on display. The hand groped its way down her body, squeezing and prodding with no rhythm or gentleness, just brute force. He jammed a thick finger between the lips of her slit, and she whined. He laughed. "What do you think, superslut? What hole should I tear up first?"

"I...I don't care what you do to me," the blonde forced out from between trembling lips. "All I care about is saving those people."

Roid Rage grinned. "Then you're just as fucking dumb as everybody says!" He whipped around and let go of her throat, slamming her into the reception desk with a crash of denting metal and shattering laminate. The busty superheroine stared up at him with dead eyes as he pulled down the wrestling tights that made up the majority of his outfit to reveal his huge, thick shaft and the incongruously tiny sac underneath it. "Let's see now...why don't we start with that disrespectful little mouth?" Powerlass shrieked as he forced her up to her knees by her hair, his growing erection slapping the side of her face. "Oh, and if you feel like being a smartass little cunt and biting down you should know...I'll just like it more." He leaned in with a leer. "Then I'll like breaking both your fucking arms…" Powerlass winced, but that was all. "What? Nothing else to say? Yeah, guess you know that mouth's got better things to do!" He squeezed her cheeks and pulled down, forcing her mouth wide enough to shove his first few inches inside. "Suck, slut!" When the suction started, he laughed, took a tighter grip on her hair, and forced his entire shaft down the back of her throat.

Powerlass gagged and sputtered as his sac slapped her chin, eyes watering as the giant thing choked her. When he pulled back and started actively hammering her throat, all she could do was hold her teeth back and try to keep breathing. As such she had no way of keeping track of how long he lasted, other than 'too long.' Eventually, though, he slammed all the way back down, the blonde's eyes going wide as she felt him pulse. As he did he started to pull out, spurts of his mess going down her throat, then into her mouth, then onto her face, then onto her chest. As he looked down at the pearlescent white against her beet-red skin, he laughed.

"They probably got a fucking sniper out there by now, you know that? That means there's some fucking SWAT team faggot who just watched you take a cumshot like a real fucking porn star." He grinned manically as he jerked her up to her feet, then immediately slammed her back against the reception desk. "What do you think? Should we give him a real show?" One hand held her by the throat, but the other pulled a syringe from his bandoleer, uncapped it, and injected it straight into his scrotum. The blonde's eyes went wide, and he chuckled. "That one? That's gonna let me go for hours. By the time I'm done with you you won't even be able to walk...and not just because I'm gonna fuck you so hard I break every bone in your fucking body!" Powerlass whimpered as she looked down; he was already getting hard again, bigger and harder than he had been in her mouth. "Hope you're not too wet, cunt," Roid Rage growled as he jammed two fingers between her legs. "I wanna see blood!"

"I don't bleed," was all the dead-eyed blonde said, and Roid Rage laughed.

"Really? Cuz I've seen ten solid minutes online of that vampire slut suckin' this cunt that says otherwise!" Powerlass flinched, cheeks scarlet as Roid Rage lined up with her slit. She hissed when he pushed inside, too hard and too fast and too unwanted. "Is that what you like, huh? You secretly a dyke? You wish I was Glamour Girl with a big fat strap-on? Well maybe she'll be the next superslut I take on and you can show me whether you eat pussy as good as you get it!" Powerlass screamed as he sank balls-deep, eyes screwed shut and trying to think of anything but the pain. Calming images flashed in her mind, images of Jesse, of home of...well, mostly just of Jesse.

Only of Jesse. Of cuddling her, of cooking with her, of working on her costume together. Of Jesse kissing her, and calling her 'baby.' Of Jesse's lips tracing the outlines of her breasts, and of Jesse's tongue laving her nipples, and of Jesse's fingers slipping inside her—

"Aaagh!" The blonde's head tipped back as the fullness and the motion and the terrible, wrong, unwitting fantasies of what she'd done to her poor roommate conspiring to wrench a shameful, unwanted orgasm from her. Her eyes shot open to find Roid Rage sneering down at her.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, you're an even bigger slut that everybody says! I thought I said I wanted you to bleed, bitch, and here you go getting wet like a fucking nympho! Well if that's the way you want to play it, I know one hole you can't lube up…" Powerlass shrieked as he pulled out, tried to relax, but even trying to prepare was useless. She knew where his massive shaft was going, and she knew how much it would hurt. When he squeezed between her cheeks and opened her hole she screamed, eyes watering in pain. "Yeah that's right slut," Roid Rage growled, "I bet you've had more cocks up this fat ass than the prettiest faggot in prison." Powerlass went limp, one massive hand on her throat and the other on her waist, like she was nothing more than a giant sock for him to jerk off into. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to tell herself that it was the only way a stupid slut like her could have saved those people. "You're gonna shit cum and blood for a fucking month, bitch," Roid Rage growled, every stroke faster and harder and deeper. "And when you do...I'm gonna...nngh...make you...fucking...eat it!"

Powerlass whimpered as he emptied another load deep inside her bowels. When he was done and she felt him begin to deflate, he pulled out with a wet pop and tossed her to the floor. "There," she whimpered. "You...you got what you wanted."

A chill went down her spine as Roid Rage laughed. "What I wanted? You really are stupid. You think I traded those people for a couple fucks and I'm just gonna, what? Walk away? Turn myself in? You dumb fucking cunt. That trade we made was permanent. Everyone knows you used to be Greased Lightning's personal whore, and Dracuella's, and the Lions'. Well now this fat, fuckable ass is mine. You're coming back to my place where I can tie you up and use you as my own personal cumrag whenever I want, and no one's gonna stop me! Because everyone in this whole fucking city knows you're too much of a weak, stupid slut to be good for anything else. Isn't that right?"

Powerlass was shaking, every word cutting into her like a knife never could. Her gloved fingers dug into the cheap, scratchy carpet. "Stop calling me that," she growled.

Roid Rage tilted his head. "The fuck did you just say? I just made you my personal toilet bowl, you dumb cunt, and if I say you're a weak, stupid slut then you—"

The only reason the punch that shattered Roid Rage's jaw wasn't audible clear to the parking lot was the inhuman shriek that accompanied it.

Roid Rage stumbled back, the force of the blow and the shock of the savage assault knocking him off his feet, and in less than a second the naked, red-faced, cum-spattered blonde was driving her knees into his ribs and beating his face into pulp. "I AM NOT! FUCKING! WEAK!" Susie screamed with every punch. "I AM NOT! FUCKING STUPID!" Roid Rage tried to roll, tried to raise his arm, only for a perfectly-placed kick to the elbow to shatter that too. "I AM NOT! YOUR! FUCKING! SLUT! I AM NOT! ANYONE'S! FUCKING! SLUT!"

When she pulled back, she realized he wasn't moving. He was breathing, but his face was a mulch of blood and cracked bones. She slid off his chest, barely able to breathe, tears streaming down her face, guilty, terrified, and most importantly resolved.

"Never again," she muttered to herself. "Never fucking again."


	13. The Choice

"...sounds of violence and unsubstantiated reports of a sexual assault, though the police are not releasing a statement at this time. It's believed that the alleged robber Victor Parker, also known as Roid Rage, entered the clinic to steal the experimental anabolic steroids that give him his superhuman strength and aggression." The reporter stood in front of a crowd of police and paramedics and freed hostages, the twilit clinic in the background. "However Parker made no demands before local superheroine Powerlass convinced the police to...wait, something's...holy sh*t!"

The camera's focus shifted, the doors of the clinic opening for a hulking mass of grossly exaggerated muscles in red and black wrestling tights, carried overhead by...Jesse's breath caught. There, with the tatters of another ruined costume tied around her, was the greatest superhero Jesse had ever seen. As the police and paramedics swarmed around her, Powerlass dropped her fallen opponent to the parking lot, the reporter and her cameraman rushing to meet her at the edge of the crowd.

"Powerlass, Powerlass! Helena Quincy, Channel Nine, can you tell us what happened? Is it true that—"

The blonde held up her hand. "All I have to say is...I know people in this city don't take me seriously." The reporter pursed her lips, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. Powerlass sucked in a breath. "But...I also know that I'm the only one who can change that. And so I'm going to. Excuse me."

As the camera followed her past the police cordon and tried to keep track of her as she jumped up onto the nearest rooftop, Jesse flicked off the TV with tears in her eyes. She'd never been prouder or loved that woman more than right now. Then she shook her head. She also knew that meant she only had about five minutes until Susie got home. And as much as she would have liked to pretend otherwise, Powerlass turning over a new leaf didn't really change anything where it mattered. She headed for her room, and for the three packages that were the only things left in her closet.

* * *

"Jesse!" Susie's excited voice filled the entire apartment, as did the sound of boots thumping toward the bedrooms. "Jesse, omigosh, I...I did it I actually did it, I went in and I fought the bad guy and I won and he's in jail right now and I've never felt more like a hero and it's the best feeling in the world and…" Susie trailed off as she turned through the open door of Jesse's bedroom. There was Jesse, sad and smiling and beautiful, sitting on the edge of her bed with suitcases and boxes behind her.  


"I know. I watched the news, I...Susie, I'm so, so proud of you."

Susie blinked in confusion as Jesse handed her an armful of boxes. Three of them, silver garment boxes with gold ribbons. She opened the one on top and found herself face to face with her own emblem, the letter P in the four-pointed star, on a silver fabric that felt almost like metal when she ran her fingers over it. She looked up to find Jesse studying her reaction. "What is this?"

"Mercury Nanomesh. It's the stuff all the major heroes have their costumes made out of. I used some of my dad's business contacts to get it and I'm probably gonna end up on a watchlist or something, but whatever. It's still going to be super skintight, I couldn't afford the thick stuff so this is the kind designed for like capes and stuff, but it'll never tear or stretch out again, it's basically as tough as you. Plus it's machine washable. The boots are steel-toed, and the gloves are insulated so you won't have to worry about your electricity problem so much. Plus, you know...silver really is your color."

Susie looked down at the boxes again. "Wh...this is amazing. I...I don't know what to say!"

Jesse's lips pursed. "Well...I thought it would be good for you to have a real costume. Since...since I won't be here to keep making you shitty ones."

Susie blinked in confusion again, eyes drawn up to the other boxes and the luggage on Jesse's bed, their meaning finally settling in. "What? W...where are you going?"

Jesse frowned. "Home. My parents...they worry, you know? It'll just...be easier."

Susie's face fell. "When are you coming back?"

Jesse winced. "Susie..."

Tears were gathering in the corners of Susie's eyes. "I...please, no! I...I'm so sorry, I know...I know things have been awkward, I know...I know what I did to you was...was unforgivable, and I know we said we wouldn't talk about it but if we don't talk about it I don't know how I'm supposed to fix it!" Jesse shook her head and opened her mouth, but Susie's hiccup interrupted her. "I know I took advantage of you, I know it makes me a horrible person and a horrible friend but please don't leave me all alone!"

Jesse's tears were flowing now too, arms locked around her stomach to stop her from reaching for Susie. "Just stop!" she snapped. "Just...you're not a horrible friend for taking advantage of me that night! I'm…" Jesse sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm a horrible friend for taking advantage of you. Because I knew...I knew that that wasn't really you, and I didn't care. And because...because I hold you, and kiss you, and stare at you, and you don't think there's anything wrong, and because...because I say 'I love you' because I know you don't know what I mean." Susie's mouth was slack, the lips Jesse was trying to force herself not to remember kissing parted just enough to make that impossible. Jesse sighed. "I'm leaving because...because you're straight. And I'm in love with you. And it's...it's not fair for me to make that your problem."

Susie blinked. "Wh..what? You're...you…"

"What we did that night...it wasn't something you forced me to do," Jesse muttered, eyes locked on the carpet in shame. "It was something I've been fantasizing about since we met. Being here...seeing you, touching you, it hurts so much, but that's not your fault. None of this has been your fault. I just...can't keep doing this."

Susie swallowed. "Wh...why?"

Jesse blinked. "What?"

"Why do you love me?" Susie shook her head weakly. "Why would you be in love with me?"

Jesse sighed. "Because...you're kind. And loving. And you light up every room you're in, and you always, always do the right thing, no matter how hard it is." She forced herself to meet Susie's eyes. "Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out."

Susie frowned, her eyes shifting. The silence was just long enough to make Jesse flinch before she said "Roid Rage fucked me." Jesse's eyes shot back up to find the blonde shrugging. "I let him. I thought that...that was all anybody would ever want from me. Just like Dylan, and Dracuella, and the Lions, and...and then I thought about you." Her eyes met Jesse's. "I always think about you. When I'm scared, or lonely, or in pain, you're always the first thing I think about. About you holding me, and kissing me, and telling me that you love me. I almost killed him because he called me stupid, but maybe he was right. Maybe I am stupid. Because I've been killing the only person I love in the whole world all this time and I didn't know."

Jesse winced. "Baby, no…"

Susie's lips split into a brittle smile. "I love it when you call me 'baby.'" She shook her head. "And I love waking up with you, and coming home to you, and cooking with you, and cuddling with you, but..." Susie took a deep breath, her cheeks turning red. "I've also never felt more loved than when your tongue was inside me."

Jesse blushed too, hard enough to actually be visible on her brown skin. "That was just the pheromones…"

"Maybe." Jesse shook her head, and Susie took a deep breath. "The way I see it, there's only one way to find out. And that's for you to kiss me."

Jesse's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Kiss me. Right now. Like you're in love with me. And if I don't feel anything, I give you my word as Powerlass that I'll let you walk out and never, ever bother you again. But if I feel something...I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

Jesse licked her lips. "Are...are you sure?"

"Kiss me. Please."

Trying to say anything else was pointless; Jesse's feet were already carrying her forward. Her eyes were locked on Susie's, her fingers groping blindly until they threaded with hers as well. Susie's chin tipped up in anticipation, and Jesse's tipped down, both their mouths open ever so slightly in anticipation.

When they met, Susie started to cry again.

Jesse immediately jerked back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this was—" But even as she tried to shake her head Susie's mouth was chasing hers, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered against Jesse's mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" And then Jesse was kissing her back, hands cupping her cheeks and breathy sounds of pleasure mingling between their mouths.

"I can unpack," Jesse gasped.

"You can unpack later," Susie said as her hands slid up into Jesse's sweater.

As Susie's legs wrapped around her waist and sent them tumbling into bed, Jesse laughed. "I can unpack later."

Susie ended up on top, because of course she did. She untied the remnants of her costume to reveal a body Jesse had seen a hundred times, but that had never looked so beautiful. "I never did anything to you," Susie said as the warmth between her legs ground down against Jesse's belly. "You did everything for me and I never got to do anything to you."

Jesse reached for Susie's waist with a smile. "What do you want to do together, baby?"

Susie's lips split into a brilliant grin. "Everything, baby."

And they did.  



	14. The End

"Stay down." The leader of the kabuki-masked men waved his gun over the crowd of hostages filling the bank lobby almost casually. "Now no one has to die here. The cops and the supers aren't going to try anything that'll get you killed, so that just leaves you. If we have to make an example of someone so they know we mean business, so be it. We're only going to have a problem if somebody does something stupid."

"Well I've got bad news for you, boys." The cadre of bank robbers spun, leveling their guns at the grinning blonde posing on top of the loan officer's desk. She stood with gold boots wide apart and gold-gloved hands on her waist, silver leotard-covered chest thrust proudly out. "I've been told that stupid's kind of my thing."

The leader growled. "We said no supers, bitch! You just got everyone in here killed, starting with you!" The men turned their weapons on her as one, hostages shrieking and hitting the floor as a hail of bullets filled the air. The blonde sighed.

"Though apparently not as stupid as wasting all your ammunition."

"Who the fuck are you?"

The blonde smirked. "You must be new in town. I'm Powerlass. I've got super-strength, super-senses...and oh yeah, I'm bulletproof."

"But these people aren't, so why don't we do something about that?"

The gunmen turned toward the sound of another woman's voice, only for the guns they were raising to jerk out of their hands and float to the bank's high ceiling as they watched in growing horror. When they looked back down the tall, short-haired woman in the silver bodysuit and copper-colored sari was smirking too. The men heard the scuffle of boots behind them, but by the time they turned around it was too late.

As they met atop the pile of groaning, defeated bank robbers, police streaming in and grateful hostages pouring past them, Powerlass reached for her lover's waist and tugged her into an embrace. "So, what's the verdict on the whole hero thing?"

Dynamo cast a long, slow look around the bank, a grin spreading across her face as she did. "I could get used to it." She looked down into the blonde's eyes and licked her lips. "So...what's the verdict on the whole being in love with me thing?"

In answer, Susie pulled Jesse in for a kiss.


End file.
